The Returned of the Diagon
The Returned of the Diagon is the crossover movie. Plot Act 1 When Galvan B he seen was all heroes and the five Legendary Digimon Heroes were are seen in this, called is Aspect. POTO Gwen: The Digimon of the Legendary Heroes were are the reunited in this power. When Imperialdramon Fighter Mode has called the Exclusive Edition 1.0 is seen that Paladin Mode was 1.5. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): A two was missed Julie and Winston? POTO Gwen: Uh... yeah, how did missed from Julie and Winston here that Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, Ultimatrix is the touch screen? He was Gallantmon has called the 1.5 TRD Sportivo. Aspect Neo-Evolved Toyota Vios 1.5 TRD Sportivo Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): How did over are the supported touch screen here. POTO Gwen: What did are the touch screen from Julie is that informated Ultimatrix. He is Susanoomon has called the Tiguan 2.0 TSI. Aspect Neo-Evolved Volkswagen Tiguan 2.0 TSI Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): What did over the informatied Ultimatrix here? POTO Gwen: Huh-uh? And ShineGreymon has called the Scirocco 1.4 I4 has over. Aspect Neo-Evolved Volkswagen Scirocco 1.4 I4 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): How did over in this that Omnitrix or Ultimatrix from the Diagon? POTO Gwen: Are you asked do you thing everything? Aspect Neo-Evolved Volkswagen Tiguan 2.0 TSI and Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): WHAT?! Kurt: Sorry, Gwen. How did over the fusion release that Imperialdramon? Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): It is that fusion of eact ExVeemon and Stingmon. POTO Gwen: How did missing to call Viva Elite. Aspect Neo-Evolved Toyota Vios 1.5 TRD Sportivo Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): Missing to call Viva Elite? That is over Looking for Value about Perodua Viva? You've found it. Aspect Neo-Evolved Volkswagen Scirocco 1.4 I4 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): Vios! How did get the missing from Perodua. Aspect Neo-Evolved Toyota Vios 1.5 TRD Sportivo Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): Perodua? When an Ben 23's X-Loader to valor goes out and reload into 1.3 SXi. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SXi Plug-in Hybrid (novel of Kia Cerato, temporarily via Perodua Myvi Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): How did from Myvi, novel of Kia Cerato. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): Kia Cerato? Aspect Neo-Evolved Toyota Vios 1.5 TRD Sportivo Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): How did to used an resisted up with Go? Aspect Neo-Evolved Volkswagen Tiguan 2.0 TSI Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): I don't know to used everything that Omni Sword is? Aspect Neo-Evolved Volkswagen Scirocco 1.4 I4 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): Viva Elite can change to the Paladin Mode everything in forever. POTO Ben: Okay, how did to resisted back everything. When he Esoterica appears when he front everything. POTO Ben: How it is Julie? (when Esoterica removes his mask, an revealing Winston) Aspect Neo-Evolved Volkswagen Scirocco 1.4 I4 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): Winston? Winston/Diagon (all versions): So, that stupid helmet is the reason you’re not in my possession. POTO Ben: Where's that Julie? Winston/Diagon (all versions): None of your concerns. (Holds up arm, revealing Julie’s piece of the Omnitrix.) You have bigger concerns. POTO Ben: He’s got the Omnitrix? Aspect Neo-Evolved Toyota Vios 1.5 TRD Sportivo Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): Diagon has posssessed Winston from the Omnitrix piece of Julie. Winston slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. Heatblast releases a stream of fire at the group, when he Omnimon was jumping in seen. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SXi Plug-in Hybrid (novel of Kia Cerato, temporarily via Perodua Myvi Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): Supreme Cannon! Although Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SXi shots his an absolute zero, countering the flamethrower he after was... Kevin (from John Smith 10) he slaps down the Omnitrix. Cannonbolt (as Kevin, John Smith 10): Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt curls up and rolls at Heatblast. Heatblast stops his attack, and channels fire into the ground, flying up riding a rock and dodging Cannonbolt’s attack. Heatblast throws fireballs down from above, and then what is going are Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 runs and dodges. Gwen (John Smith 10): Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition, inspired now! Heatblast throws the fireballs at Gwen, who raises a mana shield to block it. However, the fireballs explode on contact, launching her back. She slaps down the Omnitrix. Fasttrack (as Gwen, John Smith 10): Fasttrack! Heatblast focuses his fire power on Fasttrack, who was running to dodge. She then spins rapidly, creating a tornado to deflect the fire. Meanwhile, POTO Articguana uses his freeze ray to create a ramp, which Cannonbolt rolls up. Cannonbolt is launched into the air, and he hits Heatblast from behind, knocking him to the ground. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): Missing! POTO Articguana fires his freeze breath at Heatblast, when Heatblast hits the Omnitrix, turning into Brainstorm. He creates a force field around himself. He then turns and fires lightning from his pincers, lifting POTO Articguana and throwing him, hitting Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SXi at the same time. Cannonbolt rolls forward, when Brainstorm causes him to levitate, and throws him. Brainstorm/Diagon (all versions): Ha! You pathetic lower lifeforms. Your pitiful intelligence in the presence of an all mighty being! When Brainstorm is then hit by his Three Victorize, forcing him to take steps back. He turns, and sees X5 is an I-Veried. I-Veried Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X15 (with Perodua Alza Advanced Version Reburst Resistant, temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident was I-Veried control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): You talk to much, Winston. After that Brainstorm squints at I-Veried Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5, opens his skull, and fires a lightning blast at him. POTO Chromastone moves in front of X5, absorbing the attack. BTHU Upchuck appears rolls off to the side, eating rocks. Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray, and Upchuck spits energy balls at Brainstorm, who raises a force field to protect himself. Aspect Neo-Evolved Toyota Vios 1.5 TRD Sportivo Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): WHAT?! When he Aspect Neo-Evolved Toyota Vios 1.5 TRD Sportivo takes back to Perodua Alza's two models SR (BX & BZ) and Advanced Version (ZHV) off. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): You is that are normal? When again he Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 takes back to Perodua Alza's two models SR (BX & BZ) and Advanced Version (ZHV) off. Fasttrack appears behind Brainstorm, and hits the Omnitrix, turning into Wildvine. Brainstorm lowers his force field, and begins to open his skull. Wildvine stretches her fingers around his head, keeping the skull closed. She then wraps her legs around him, preventing his movements. Wildvine (as Gwen, John Smith 10): Show’s over, Diagon. Brainstorm/Diagon (all versions): Au contraire. (Moves arm, and hits Omnitrix) Winston turns into Diamondhead, and uses his back crystals to push Wildvine off him. Diamondhead turns and fires crystal shards at I-Veried Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 on his Sparrowmon's jet but explodes out. Chromastone flies into the air, and fires an ultraviolet ray at Diamondhead, which he reflects. Kevin as Upchuck hits the Omnitrix. Wolf Bane (as Kevin, John Smith 10): Wolf Bane! (Howls) Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl at Diamondhead, cracking his body and knocking him back. Then, Diamondhead stands up, and hits the Omnitrix, turning into Four Arms. Four Arms charges forward, going to punch Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane dodges, and punches Four Arms, then jumps and kicks him back. Four Arms punches Wolf Bane, knocking him back. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): He is too strong. Four Arms/Diagon (all versions): You’re not as strong as you claim. His Four Arms's head perks up, and he turns to see Wildvine throwing seeds at him. Four Arms jumps into the air, riding the explosion. In the air, he’s hit by an ultraviolet ray, and he falls and crashes into the ground. He POTO Chromastone flying to the Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. POTO Chromastone: Forget talk too much. He’s way overconfident. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): ... Four Arms gets up, and Wildvine hits the Omnitrix, turning into NRG. NRG channels heat into the ground, and a wave of lava flies at Four Arms. Four Arms jumps off to the side to dodge, when he’s hit by lightning. He looks up, and sees Vicktor Stein releasing a stream of lightning at him. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): What? Four Arms claps his hands together, creating a shockwave to cancel Vicktor Stein’s attack. Then, Four Arms is hit by a radiation beam, knocking him to the ground. Vicktor Stein (as Kevin, John Smith 10): Nice shot Gwen. NRG (as Gwen, John Smith 10): Stay focused. It’s not over. Echo Echo gets up, and multiplies into four, the clones firing sonic screams. He hits when he changed to Paladin Mode, Vicktor Stein and NRG try to fight back, but they are immobilized. When he Paladin Mode is seen formed. When POTO Chromastone lands and transformed into Clockwork. POTO Clockwork: Clockwork! (protrusion on his head spins, and time stops) Now, let’s get behind him. The three of them walk around to behind the clones, then time continues. Vicktor Stein claps his hands together, firing a single lightning bolt that hits and destroys a clone. NRG fires a radiation beam that destroys a clone, and Clockwork fires a time ray to destroy one. The remaining Echo Echo hits the Omnitrix, turning into Stinkfly, and takes to the air. Vicktor Stein (as Kevin, John Smith 10): You’re not getting away. Where is Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0? Vicktor Stein shoots lightning into the air, which Stinkfly dodges with ease. NRG then hits the Omnitrix. Spidermonkey: (as Gwen, John Smith 10): Spidermonkey! Act 2 Spidermonkey stands on all six, firing webs at Stinkfly. Stinkfly shoots slime to counter and cancel the webs. Stinkfly continues to dodge the two attacks. POTO Clockwork: Okay, I’m ready to end this. Now, Viva! When he Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 raises his arm and holds his Omni Sword, even was glowed red eyes. Then, Stinkfly stops in midair. Then when what is Paladin Mode moves his arm back and forth, as does Stinkfly. He then swings his arm down, and Stinkfly goes crashing into the ground. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): Omni Sword! When he Paladin Mode to slashing his Stinkfly to erased and reverts. The others revert as well. POTO Ben: Where's John. When he suddenly POTO Clockwork and the Fighter Mode is teleported and he Clockwork reverts. John (John Smith 10): Hello! POTO Ben: John! How did for found in the Julie? John (John Smith 10): But he cannot knocks his door. (John opens the door, and two walks inside) John and POTO Ben suddenly when he Fighter Mode enters the room, which was designed like a throne room. At the other end of the room, sitting on the throne, was Julie in an Esoterica outfit, with her eyes glowing turquoise. Julie/Diagon (all versions): Welcome, hero. I honestly didn’t think that you’d be stupid enough to come alone. John (John Smith 10): Viva able to used from Aspect in his novel technique ever. POTO Ben: Let Julie go, now! Julie/Diagon (all versions): Why would I give up my most powerful and loyal servant. I’ve been watching you from the anodite since my pet made its way into her mind, and I’ve learned all of your strengths and weaknesses. And I know that you would die before harming this girl. John (John Smith 10): Maybe, but you also forgot something. (Julie raises her eyebrow, confused) I love Julie, and I will save her from you, no matter what it takes. Julie/Diagon: It’ll take more than words to break my hold on her. (Raises arm, revealing the Ultimatrix) I have your power, along with the Master Control. I know all of your weaknesses. Julie then, without touching the Ultimatrix, turns into NRG, firing a radiation beam at Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0. An explosion occurs at the spot he was standing. However, when the smoke clears, John wasn’t there. Then, XLR8 appears in the spot where John was last standing. Even was POTO Ben and Fighter Mode is landed. XLR8 (John Smith 10): I know all your strengths and weaknesses too. And I have the Master Control as well. NRG fires another radiation beam at XLR8, who dodges with ease, and charges at NRG. XLR8 shifts to Cannonbolt, curled up and keeping the momentum from before. NRG crouches down, and gets under Cannonbolt, and hits him from underneath, sending Cannonbolt flying up to the ceiling, hitting the wall and breaking it, going through it. POTO Ben: John? Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): He is shifts that about undereath. NRG turns and fires a radiation beam at the hole, which causes it to explode and collapse. Then, Big Chill phases through the wall, and fires his freeze ray at NRG. NRG counters with a radiation beam. It creates an explosion, blowing them back. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): What is undereath. Then, Buzzshock comes flying up, and turns into electricity, hitting and electrocuting Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 off. POTO Ben turned into Chromastone to hand to Fighter Mode's body, absorbing the lightning. He then grabs Buzzshock, and throws her, blasting her with an ultraviolet ray. She’s hit, but recovers, turning into Rath and landing on her feet. Aspect Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition 1.0 Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident was illusion canceler, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed): Thanks, Ben. TBC... Category:Crossover movies